Timon (Myers' Fanfics)
Timon is a male meerkat, and the son of his Ma and the deceased Fearless Buzz. He serves as the adopted father and friend of Simba. He saves the cub when he is young and later helps him defeat the evil Scar during the battle of Pride Rock. Appearance Timon's pelt is brown, while his underbelly is paler in color. His eyes are black. Biography Backstory On the first day of spring, Ma and Pa mated each other, and gave birth to Timon in their burrow. As he grew up, Timon loved to play with his "Binky," yet his uncle Max feared that his face represented a hyena's. As a young adult, he always ends up destroying tunnels every week his colony dig to hide from predators, especially hyenas. His Pa later got killed when he was ambushed by Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai, in which his son was in deep sadness. The Lion King Reborn Unable to fit in, Ma, who always tries to make Timon's hair look neat, tries to get her son to be on sentry duty. Timon is mentored by Uncle Max who teaches him to "scurry, sniff, flinch." While on guard, he starts doing the exercise until he starts singing "That's All I Need (Meerkat Rhapsody)". When he finishes singing, the hyenas appear and push him aside to infiltrate the meerkat colony. The hyenas repeatedly try to eat meerkats, but they escape into their burrows except for Uncle Max who escapes being eaten. As a result, Timon loses favor among his colony and leaves to go find his place in life. While on the journey, he meets Rafiki, who teaches him "Hakuna Matata." Also, he tells the meerkat to "look beyond what you see," which Timon assumes to mean that his dream home is Pride Rock. Timon later meets Pumbaa and uses him to protect him from predators. When he arrives at Pride Rock, he and Pumbaa find the animals gathered to see Simba. With the option of Pride Rock as his dream home gone, he finds a new home near Pride Rock. When they enter the crowd, Timon pulls Pumbaa's tail which makes the animals pass out and appear to be bowing before the newborn prince. Timon and Pumbaa make a new home away from Pride Rock until it is destroyed during "I Just Can't Wait to be King" when Timon hits the leg of an elephant, causing the tower of animals to collapse. The two venture into the Elephant Graveyard and the gorge, where they enter a wildebeest stampede. Timon, having survived a waterfall, gives up until he is awakened the next morning and sees a jungle, which they promptly make their new home. Timon is first seen riding on Pumbaa's back, running among a flock of vultures to scatter them for fun. Pumbaa notices that the vultures have gathered around Simba's unconscious body. When Timon surveys Simba and realizes that he is a lion, to his horror, he tells Pumbaa to flee, but Pumbaa insists that they remain and nurture the cub. Timon says that Simba will surely kill them when he becomes big enough to do it, but Pumbaa claims that this will not happen if they teach him to be on their side. Timon initially laughs at this idea but then claims it as his own, accepting Simba as his future friend and protector. Together, he and Pumbaa take Simba to a pool of water, where Timon splashes water, then waves a leaf on the cub's face, reviving him. Timon tells Simba that he had saved his life, but Pumbaa, dissatisfied, snorts at him, causing Timon to recognize that Pumbaa had helped. However, Simba depressingly walks away. Timon mutters that the lion looks blue, to which Pumbaa says that Simba looks more brownish-gold, and Timon explains that "blue" is just a metaphor for depression. Timon and Pumbaa chase after Simba, and Pumbaa asks, "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" Timon jokes and said that Simba can't be eaten since lions are at the top of the food chain. He laughs nervously, but then notices that Pumbaa and Simba are not, so he stops and asks Simba where he came from. Simba says that it doesn't matter because he can no longer go back. Timon concludes that Simba is an outcast and cheerfully says that he and Pumbaa are as well. Pumbaa asks Simba what he'd done, but Simba says that he doesn't want to talk about it. Timon claims that they don't want to hear about it. Simba goes on to say that the only way to solve his problem is to change the past. The meerkat then explains that in bad times, one has to leave his past behind. He asks Simba if it's true that one cannot do anything when something bad happens, and Simba agrees. However, Timon refutes him and tells him that he should turn his back on the world when the world turns its back on him. He and Pumbaa then sing "Hakuna Matata". During the song, they introduce Simba to their home. When Simba asks what a motto is, Timon quickly comes up with a new joke, asking "What's-a-motto-with-you?" The two then talk to Simba about Pumbaa's backstory and how Hakuna Matata improved his life. Timon also makes lunch out of bugs for Simba, Pumbaa, and their neighbors in the jungle and teaches him that they are actually a very healthy and delicious snack. Simba agrees to live with them and quickly make friends with the duo. When Simba fully matures into a young adult, he gazes up at the stars with Timon and Pumbaa. Timon congratulates Simba on a good, loud belching. Pumbaa then asks Timon what the bright dots in the sky are, and Timon says that they are the fireflies. When Pumbaa says that he thinks they're balls of gas, Timon jokingly says that with Pumbaa, everything's gas. After Simba talks about his theory, taught to him by his father earlier in the film, Timon mocks his theory and indirectly calls Mufasa a mook, and Simba sadly leaves the meadow. Timon later sings "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" with Pumbaa to find a beetle to continue "Bug Football" until he notices that Pumbaa has run off to chase a bug. He starts to run through the jungle, looking for his friend and hears shouting and growling. Suddenly, Pumbaa runs in front of him and gets stuck under a raised root. Timon asks what's going on, and Pumbaa hysterically yells that a lioness is going to eat him. Timon climbs onto his friend's back and raises his head, seeing an angry lioness running toward them. He bravely jumps between the lioness and Pumbaa and shoves at Pumbaa's rear, unsuccessfully pushing him forward. When the lioness jumps at them, Timon opens his arms to protect Pumbaa and screams in horror, but then Simba jumps at the lioness and knocks her to the ground, starting a battle with her. Timon pats Pumbaa on the back, calming him, and promises that he is there for him and that everything is going to be okay. He then turns to Simba and the lioness and starts to shout instructions at Simba about where and how to strike her. While they're wrestling, Timon cheers for Simba and then turns to Pumbaa, reminding him that he had known Simba would come in handy. The lioness manages to pin Simba to the ground, causing him to realize that the lioness is his childhood friend Nala. When she recognizes him as well, they start to happily jump around each other, while Timon watches in confusion. He comes between them and loudly asks Simba what's going on, and Simba introduces Nala. Timon remains puzzled by the fact that Simba is friends with someone who'd just tried to kill Pumbaa. After Pumbaa and Nala exchange friendly greetings, Timon asks for a time-out and restates the scenario, ending with an exclamation of frustration. Simba tells him to relax but soon engages in conversation with Nala, who reminds him that he's the king. Timon snorts and disbelieves Nala, but Pumbaa is thrilled with the idea starts to grovel at Simba's feet. Timon, disgusted, rebukes his friend but then turns to Simba, asking if it's indeed true. Simba claims it's not, but Timon is now convinced of Nala's story. Simba tries to say that he's still the same guy, but Timon reminds Simba that he now has power. Interjecting herself into the conversation, Nala asks Timon and Pumbaa to leave her and Simba alone. Timon boldly states that she can say whatever she wants in front of them, but Simba tells them to leave them in privacy. Aghast, Timon departs with Pumbaa. The two spy on Simba and Nala as they two go for a walk through the jungle. Timon complains about the situation, and when Pumbaa doesn't understand, he explains to him through song that Simba and Nala are falling in love and will, therefore, leave Timon and Pumbaa without their buddy Simba, causing a broke-hearted Timon to think Simba's love for her will spell doom for his friendship with him. Along with Pumbaa, Timon tries several ways to stop the new couple "from feeling the love tonight" and fails. The following morning, the two are seen sleeping in their nest without Simba. Nala wakes Timon, who thinks he is being attacked by carnivores and starts screaming, accidentally waking Pumbaa. Nala calms them down, and Timon tells her to never do such things again. Nala asks them if they have seen Simba, but Timon tells her that he had thought that Simba was with Nala. At this moment, Rafiki appears on a nearby tree and announces that Simba has returned to Pride Rock. Timon is not clear as to what the baboon has said, but Rafiki disappears before he can explain. Timon asks Nala who the "monkey" is, but she just says that Simba has gone back to confront Scar. Pumbaa wonders who has a scar and Nala clarifies that she's talking about Simba's uncle. Doubly confused, Timon questions whether the monkey is Simba's uncle, and Nala frustratedly explains that Simba has gone back to challenge his Uncle Scar to take his place as king. Thinking Simba ran out on him, he decides to stay behind, which causes him to break his friendship with Pumbaa, who wants to help. Rafiki indirectly talks sense into Timon and finds Pumbaa to restore his friendship with him. Timon and Pumbaa journey to the Pride Lands to help their friend, who is happy to accept their company. Timon, however, is confused as to why they are fighting for a barren wasteland. Simba explains that it is his home, and, accepting the lion's words, Timon pledges his loyalty. Once near Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa create a diversion (singing the Hawaiian War Chant, dressed in a gown of grass and with a flower in hair) in order to let Simba and Nala reach Scar unnoticed. After the hyenas take chase, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max and Ma manage to escape in time to return for the final battle, where they fight the hyenas in a style similar to their bowling for buzzards. In the midst of the fight, Timon is targeted by Banzai and chased into Scar's cave. There, he hides with Zazu and begs the hyenas not to eat him. Just in time, Pumbaa shows up and frees his friend, who cheers as the hyenas flee the cave. After the battle, Timon stands beside Pumbaa as they watch their friend ascend Pride Rock and take his place as king, and he becomes a hero when he delivers his colony to the jungle paradise. Months later, after Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Timon assumes Kiara is a boy and tells Pumbaa about the adventures they will have. He faints alongside Pumbaa when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, playful cub. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs Timon and Pumbaa to watch over her so she doesn't get hurt or cause trouble. They find Kiara, but she eventually runs off when he and Pumbaa begin to debate over bugs. Timon is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and tries to tell her to get out of the Pride Lands, but Zira frightens Timon when she roars at him. Timon also remarks in the conversation that Zira's son Kovu is a "fuzzy maraca," rather than a King. After the conversation, Timon along with Pumbaa, Nala, and the pride of lionesses head straight back to Pride Rock while Simba stays behind to scold Kiara. Years later, when Kiara matures into a young adult, Simba breaks his promise and again instructs him and Pumbaa to make sure she doesn't get hurt. When Kiara finds Timon, she questions his presence and Timon tells her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying and runs away again. He along with Pumbaa tries to go after her, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But, when Kiara appears, he enlists the help of the lions to scare off the birds from taking their feeding grounds. It soon turns into a game until they run into a herd of rhinoceros that chase them the opposite way. When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, he along with Pumbaa, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. When Kovu comes to apologize for the ambush, Timon is quick to blame him and comically wants to "lemme at 'im!" Soon after that, Timon along with Pumbaa discover that Kiara is not inside Pride Rock (having left to find Kovu) and ends up revealing this to Simba before joining the other lionesses after Zazu warns Simba that the Outsiders are coming to the Pride Lands to fight. When some Outsiders surround Timon and Pumbaa during the battle, he comically uses Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun and scares them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Pumbaa and Zazu when Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara roar on top of Pride Rock. Personality Timon lives a carefree life, and follows the motto Hakuna Matata, which means no worries. He is always laid-back and enjoys eating bugs like his best friend Pumbaa. He detests work, preferring to just relax. He is shown to care greatly for his adoptive son Bunga and other adopted son Simba. He becomes very upset when either one of them is in danger. Timon is also impatient, and doesn't like it when he is not listened to. He becomes panicky in stressful situations. Family * Uncle-In-Law: Max * Father: Pa † * Mother: Ma * Cousin: Fred * Adoptive Son: Simba * Adoptive Nephew: Bunga * Adoptive Niece: Kiara Relationships Allies * Pumbaa - Partner * Nala * Rafiki * Zazu * Sarabi * Sarafina * Flinchy * Iron Joe * Kovu * Vitani * Kion * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Basi * Ma Tembo * Mtoto * Mtoto's mother * Zito * Zigo * Johari * Twiga * Juhudi * Shingo * Thurston * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Bupu * Boboka * Zuri * Tiifu * Makini Enemies * Scar † * Mufasa † * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Zira † * Nuka † * Ushari * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Sumu * Chama * Mzaha * Furaha Voice actors * The Lion King Reborn (2019) - Nathan Lane, Billy Eichner (official trailer only) Trivia * Timon's voice actor Nathan Lane is known for voicing the Little Family's house cat Snowbell in Stuart Little; Albert Goldman in The Birdcage; Max Bialystock in The Producers; Roy Cohn in the play production of Angels in America; and portrayed Ernie Smuntz, the main protagonist in Mouse Hunt. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Meerkats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Uncles Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Outcasts Category:Parents Category:Protagonists